Man Down
by Anabell G
Summary: Ávida matéria de Deus. Mas nem disso poderia me vangloriar. Sua existência desconexa dividia igualmente aquele meu detalhe. Ambos éramos metodicamente monstruosos e suaves, desprovidos de autocontrole.


**Man Down** foi escrita no embalo de uma música com o mesmo nome, a letra, contudo, não é nada parecida com a história descrita aqui. Mas, seria legal dar uma conferida na melodia. **Man Down** dentro de algum parâmetro _muito_ esquisito estabelecido por mim enquanto escutava a música, adula o "_Homem ao chão_" pagando o preço por apaixonar-se :)

* * *

><p>Qualquer que fosse sua história anterior, ela a abandonara, mudara de caminho e passara debilmente a se dedicar ao desimportante da vida. Era tudo que eu conseguira descobrir sobre a garota de olhos desfocados e contraídos. Muito baixa, magra e silenciosa, de ombros eretos. Em vez de currículos para o futuro, tinha um vazio doentio na bagagem. Usava um jeans muito desbotado, comprido demais, cabelo em desalinho, com fios desiguais fugidos por ali, encimando o queixo firme.<p>

E eu era atraído por ela de um modo atípico. Atraído pelo seu silêncio e pela controlada paciência que ela tinha em me analisar, o que, ofendido, eu acabava ignorando. Falava muito alto, como se quissesse evidenciar seu desinteresse para com o mundo. Num martírio glorioso em _abitolar_ a si mesma. Parecia tão inábil que, as vezes, eu rompia em vontade de rasgar-lhe a compostura. Na mistura de ferida caquética, ficava por lamber todas as frustrações e quebrar garrafas nos carros da vizinhança em desafio.

— Imbecil. — Cuspia impassível.

Ela não entendia, senão estaria me obedecendo, me adulando como tantos outros. Em fúria constante, a espicaçava tanto que tornara-se doloroso para mim ser o objeto do ódio e passividade daquela garota; que de um modo muito factual, me abalava os nervos. Não uma constante sistemática de irritação, mas um caleidoscópio vertiginoso de querer e negar. Como homem, a sentia a semelhança de uma criança que tenta desastradamente chamar a atenção de um adulto, com a cólera de quem é covarde o bastante para ver uma mulher forte de ombros tão eretos e não saber como amaciá-la. Suas ações desalinhavam-me nas noites antes de dormir, caminhando entre ruazinhas de Bristol, procurando um _remédio_ novo que me cessasse os pensamentos, desafiando autoridades com pouco mais de quatro pessoas a apoiar-me. Dura realidade como o talo quebrado de uma flor. Eu a agredia, e ao conseguir minhas tão sonhadas e escassas reações, sentia na boca, em glória deliberada, a acidez insuportável da criança quando percebe-se esmagada entre dois mundos distintos; assim mergulhava em pensamentos, exultante, mas feliz com as minhas migalhas.

Cada dia notava renovavar-se a mesquinha luta que prolongávamos pelo prazer do "_nada obter_". Queria seu não _sincero_, e em resposta ela me odiava. Contundido, eu me tornara algo como um demônio sufocado por tormentas, símbolo do inferno que era para mim encará-la cada manhã nos horáios escolares, e encetar todas as noites aquela rixa de rua, de grupos opostos. Tornara-se um prazer perversamente terrível não deixá-la em paz. O jogo, como descobri mais tarde, me fascinava. Sem saber como ou quando parar, cismado numa sabedoria nascida pela aprendizagem de quem não esperava muito da vida — aqueles ruins que socam rostos e esquecem feições —, eu perpetuava nossa débil guerrilha. Num incompreender que atendia a uma das verdades mais condizentes do mundo: eu estava sendo o afligido e ela o carrasco. Carrasco do meu querer tão esmagado e diluído em palavras ásperas e cruéis.

Aquele sentimento me antecedia e ultrapassava, me tentava a modificar todos os ensinamentos vadios a mim empregados. Do que fora real até o momento que ela surgira. Talvez se não resistisse com cuidado, numa manhã fria seria tarde demais: as coisas seriam ditas sem eu as ter medido. Ou, pelo menos, sem conseguir refrear a vontade acidulada de corvadia. Era de se lamentar que tivesse caído em minhas mãos tendenciosas a tarefa de salvá-la pela tentação, pois de todos que me seguiam por noites marginais, aquele era provavelmente o inimigo mais querido. Muito desejado por mim. Desesperadamente.

A garota tivera a falta de sorte de ter sido imprudente ao esbarrar-se comigo numa segunda-feira qualquer. Por mais arriscado que fosse me permitir recordar o contato, via-me refaze-lo inúmeras vezes. Ela era mortal; o que fazia, dizia, mostrava, como uma criança importuna puxando e chamando e clamando para si uma avalanche que não podia controlar. Não olhara para trás, não perguntara se eu estava _ok_. Apenas livrava-se de mim com um safanão. Eu continuei a relembrar em um ardor completado pela memória das sensações, meu único instrumento na insistência daquele ódio reverso. Do contato ela só percebera que eu lhe puxara um dos braços. É verdade que não saberia dizer ao certo o que fazia, mas sentia que meu papel como ruim e perigoso impunha-me decisões distintas: impelia a sua figura altiva a voracidade de minha vida cercada de erros, vida real que não tardava, o pior é que tinha gosto em lhe promover encontrões. Esbarrões esporádicos com contato de pele, tato contra tato, _ela_ versus meu próprio _corpo_. Só Deus perdoaria o que eu representava, porque só Ele sabia o quanto momentos como aqueles descreviam muito de mim ou como me sentia.

Monstruoso.

Ávida matéria de Deus.

Mas nem disso poderia me vangloriar. Sua existência desconexa dividia igualmente aquele meu detalhe. Ambos éramos metodicamente monstruosos e suaves, desprovidos de autocontrole.

Não, não era para irritá-la que eu dedicava minutos eternos a encará-la, perscrutá-la, ondulá-la; tinha a ver com o tempo que ficava sem vê-la. Vê-la de verdade, a valer. O que fazia era gravar os detalhes, assim, dali a um tempo poderia descobrir um fator novo: o vermelho mais vivo nas bochechas. Para todos os casos, com sua falta de graça em enfrentar-me nos corredores do colégio ou nas ruas escuras do centro de Bristol, ela mais parecia o resultado de um erro de cálculo: naquela noite abraçada a um garoto moreno de seu grupo, os lábios de tons errados. Toda errada. Ali. Só muito depois, tendo finalmente me organizado em pensamento, pude admitir que o abraço deveria ser meu, assim como a cor selvagem nos lábios; absolutamente, meu.

Mas não podia me arriscar a perder, não queria me disturbar e achar que aquela mulher era para mim. No entendimento do que eu representava, pela perspectiva de quem eu era, o saber de quem eu _não_ era, e da vaidade cultivada pela integridade da ignorância em ser o moleque sempre fichado.

Correndo quatro meses. Suponho que, arbitrariamente contrariando o sentido real da nossa história, eu de algum modo tenha me permitido aliviar o ócio de não parecer sentir, libertando certas ações sem medo de ser descarado demais. Dei-me grandes recompensas gratuitas, as únicas a que aspirava: como quando a valiava além da aparência voraz, os vários tons diferentes que se formavam no verde de seus olhos ao gargalhar, os joelhos mesmo sempre machucados e vermelhos, delatando serem macios ao toque, ou quando dei de cara com sua face franzina a exibir um esgar duvidoso enquanto segurava com os braços finos uma pilha de livros. Era uma garota muito curiosa e, para o meu espanto, me vi dispoto a ajudá-la. Um pé freando-a na escada, mãos pausando embaixo das suas, para impedir uma possível queda. Baixei os olhos, sustentando o olhar surpreso da garota a quem eu viva enganando com um desprezo falso.

É possível também que ali, já então meu tema de vida fosse a irrazoável esperança, naquele paradoxo estúpido que a palavra inimigos relatava.

— Obrigada. — Resmungou, muito a contra-gosto e, lentamente, como se aos poucos estivesse admitindo com desprezo o que lhe viera por acaso à boca, voltou o olhar aos livros.

A ajudei com o peso, carregando uma porção de títulos até a sala vazia de alunos do terceiro ano. Não dei muito tempo a novos agradecimentos, virei-me para ela, seguro de _quem_ eu era, e acenei cínico de mim. Numa falta de interesse mentiroso e porco. Ela parecera verdadeiramente desorientada quando sai. Minutos depois, me dei conta de estar bem longe, e sofreei exausto pela farsa, quase admitindo o descontrole da situação. Encostei-me com todo a minha descrença num muro de tijolos marrons, respirando alto. Ofegante e de olhos fechados, notando na boca o amargo empoeirado do pátio, os dedos mecanicamente passando e repassando pelo duro entalhe da parede simétrica. E de repente, apertando os olhos fechados, gemi entendendo um pouco mais: aquilo não era certo. De forma alguma.

Não, ela _não_ era bonita. Sem nem ao menos saber, era simplória demais. Não, ela _não_ era desejável, a realidade era o completo oposto. Mas era o que ela _não_ era, que doía nos outros e em mim. E, por Deus, eu não possuía nenhuma respota para aquele desvio de sanidade despertado pela garota que:

Jamais deixaria de ser ordinária.

Jamais deixaria de ser comum.

Jamais deixaria de ser fisicamente odiosa.

Se antes, porém, eu havia descoberto em mim todo o ávido desejo pelo que ela jamais seria, nada explicava o quanto machucava vê-la tornar a enroscar-se no garoto moreno de meses atrás.

Seus lábios entreabertos, enquanto uns moleques de seu grupo deturbado quebravam vidraças do _Flour Mills_, com seu interior abandonado. Suas mãos agarrando firmemente o corpo masculino. A cabeça inclinando para o lado numa abnegação pecaminosa. Olhando para mim. Pequeno desvio de luz da fogueira improvisada no pátio do edifício — numa das grandes docas Avonmouth —, revelando homens e mulhres espalhados por todo o lugar; no que vários chamariam de reunião improvisada, e ela afastada em um canto. Sendo mais uma vez o meu carrasco.

Naquele instante, com uma garrafa de cerveja bem segura entre meus dedos, a garota me deixava doente: quem me amasse, me teria curado de sofrer. Eu era a escura ignorância incomodada com fomes e risos dos tantos vultos espalhados por ali, com a perdurada incerteza alimentando a minha vida inevitável. Que podia fazer? Sabia que eu era indesejado. Não prestava. E ela também não.

Desviei do certo por um curto período de tempo me aproximando e reclamando o que haveria de ser meu. _Dane-se_ tudo.

Alguns notaram o tumulto quando soquei o rosto do moreno com os dedos mais firmes que antes. Aceitei resignado a minha própria derrota como o moleque que cultivava pela integridade da ignorância o prazer de ser fichado; de ser alguma coisa para o meu bando de _ninguém_. Pelo menos uma vez ela teria que me querer — e que esta fosse a sua última vez olhando-me com órbis verdes em pungente desafeto — , na selvagem vantagem de agredir meu ego. Vantagem essa que não lhe passara despercebida: pois me encarava muito divertida no absurdo que eu acabara de fazer. O moreno no chão se contorcia, tremendo pela dor do golpe, mas ignorei. Tendo apenas um objetivo, obriguei que me olhasse. Olhasse de verdade. Por _dentro_.

Ela começou pelo que pouco mostrei, e, chocado, constatei que pretendia alcançar muito mais que minha verdade asquerosa. Seria fácil — depois de haver deixado claro que sim, ela me incomodava — , querer o mínimo da verdade por trás daquele soco. Inalcançável pelo amor _feio_ que eu sentia, vi sua face esgar na mais profunda contemplação.

Virei as costas e parti. Suportando o sacrifício de não saber o que viria depois, apenas para suavizar a dor de quem _supostamente_ não ama.

Foi assim, no grande parque de docas, que eu lentamente comecei a aprender sobre seu "_não sincero_", e desta vez, em resposta, ela me viu.

Sakura Haruno me notara. Eu a _fizera_ notar.

* * *

><p>Pequena consideração: escrevi essa história sem o word, pelo menos o mais comum (improvisei com o wordpad), então consequentemente sem o corretor automático. Então alguns erros bem banais estarão pipocados por ai. Se valer o comentário, eu ficaria muito contente :)<p>

**Man Down** (Rihanna)

E eu levei seu coração

Quando eu puxei o gatilho

Rum pum pum pum rum pum


End file.
